Love Letter
by HatsuneLeeks
Summary: Luka received a love letter from someone little did Luka know who sent her a love letter gomene im not good at summaries


Hi?? this is my first timee this is just a one shot but first sorry in advance if theres some things thats wrong im new to these i decide to make a story since all almost read all Miku x Luka Stories i actually got sad that such great stories where not continued i really adore miku and luka There Perfect for each other well i dont really know what to say thank you for checking this out really btw sorry in advance for poor writing

Start--

Luka was putting her things on her locker until she spotted a pink note

uhh whats this? maybe a love letter?! she thought to herself i guess ill open it

she then open the letter:

Dear Luka

After school will you come meet me at the cherry blossom tree i really wanted to tell you something for a long time

-M

Is that Actually a love letter? Lily asks

Yeah but you know i already love someone Luka said quietly

yeah i know her name its Miku Hatsune Right? Lily said Yeah i really love her!! Luka shouted to Lily's Ear Gurl! you dont shout at me like that! Lily said Ok,Ok sorry Luka said But anyways why are you so in love with her? asks Lily And How did you met her or saw her ask her again

Ok ill tell you One Day i was jogging in the park i was near the forest as i was jogging i then heard an Angelic voice singing my favorite song.

whats the title? asks Lily

it was Melt

"ok" said Lily

Luka cleared her throat and continued i then sneakily walk where the voice was and there she is she was sitting at a rock near a pond with earphones plug in i immediately Fall in love with her voice after seeing her appearance Her Twin tails, the teal color, her cute face, her angelic voice i love it ever since hearing her sing i fall in love with her.

And that one time where she sings that song wait i cant remember that title so ill sing it ~Make up and Dress up! and ive become very lovely too~ oh thats Sweet Devil i liked that one too Lily said.

But Luka wow from what you describe it,its just like from a fairy tale Lily said

i dont care i love her more than anything in the world! Luka anounce Loudly

Fine!, fine! ill shut up said Lily

btw my dearest best friend will you kindly do me a favor? asks Luka in a innocently

It depends on what favor it is though Lily said in a rational way

Ok will you find the person who sent this love letter to me

Ok, Piece of cake! Lily said

 _"i know i can count on Lily since shes always know for connections now that i think about it what kind of connections? that made them know Lily?"_

Ok gotta go to class right now Luka said and waved at Lily, Lily waved back at her

and then the pink hurriedly go to class

\--At-Class--

Luka's phone vibrated Luka carefully got out her phone under her desk and checked the notifications

1 messages from Lily

Luka quickly open her messages

Lily: Hey Luka! its this girl who sent you a love letter

Lily Sent a Photo*

Luka: Omg!!! Lily that her!!!

(Luka almost jumped out of her seat)

Lily: Miku Hatsune?

Luka: Yeah thats her!

Lily: ok Luka calm your horses down

Luka: Let's meet after class

Luka: ok?

Luka: Lily Did the teacher caught you????

Lily: Hi Megurine-san will you pls kindly go to Lilys classroom after?

Luka: Umm Whos This?

(Luka Dared to Asks knowingly sure this would not turn out well)

Lily: Lilys Teacher!

Luka: Holy Tuna!!

Luka: Im sorry for disturbing your class...

Lily: Its Fine just **GO TO MY CLASS ALONG WITH LILY AFTER YOU CLASS GOT IT?** Luka: Yes Mam!

\--After-Class--

Lilys Classroom

How dare you two play with your phones during class time! the teacher shouted to them You two put your hands down the teacher was about to hit Lukas hand until someone suddenly knocked on the door Im Sorry for disturbing but i forgot something

Meikos expression suddenly lightens

ahh Shion-san its fine said the teacher giving a happily smile to the blue haired boy.

Thank you Mam. Meiko Kaito said and gave her teacher a kind smile the teachers face

Your welcome Shion-san Meiko said now having a cheerful smile.

The teacher then cleared her throat *ahem* ok you two are now excuse just dont do it again the next time you two did that again your gonna have a nightmare of screaming every night got that? ask the teacher Calmly

Yes Mam the two answered fastly getting scared of Lilys Teacher.

the two girls then left and closed the door

as the door shuts Luka smirk at Lily

Lily smirked back at Luka they slowly put an ear to the door

"Mam.Meiko where did you put my blue Scarf?"

"Kaito i told you already call me meiko when where alone"

"ok M-meiko"

suddenly the two hear pants and moans

Luka started to blush

What on earth are they doin? Luka asks the blonde

there Having S-

She covered Lilys Mouth "Dont Even there say that word!"

suddenly the door open the two that was leaning on the door immediately fell on the floor of the teachers classroom

the two that was facing on the floor now look up they saw Kaito's tomato face.

Meiko's Began to anger furiously

 **YOU TWOOOO!!** Oh No! the two yelled

Hours Pass of constant yells from the Teacher until they got kicked out of the classroom the two said Were Sorry Mam we will never do that again they said unison the two then got out of the school

Lily what time is it already?

6:30 said Lily checking her phone

oh crap! yelled Luka to Lily

What is it? asks the girl

i forgot about the love letter Sorry Lily ill call you later! yelled Luka, Luka waved at Lily, Lily Waved back at her Luka i bet you two are perfect together! yelled Lily to the pink who was fastly running to the cherry blossom tree

Shut Up you fat ass! Yelled Luka

No yoy Shut up! yelled Lily

Bye Fat Bitch Yelled Luka

Bye Tall Bitch Yelled Lily

Luka Left From Lilys Sight

Hurriedly Luka ran to the cherry blossom tree she immediately spotted a teal colored hair _"its actually her my crush!!"_ as Luka come closer to her she notice she was crying on her knees _"why is she crying seeing her likes this makes me pain"_ Luka took a quick inhale and exhale and asks Why are you crying? the teal haired girl flinch a little

Luka?

Yeah thats me! Luka said to her and asks again Hatsune-san Why are you Crying?

i thought the person i was going to confess to didnt come and-

here i am Luka said cutting the tealette

Miku nodded she then stand up

Luka M-Megurine?

Yes?

I Love You! Miku said

I Want to ask Why?,Why me?

"Remember the day you slapped a guy at the a dark alley?"

"Yeah"

"That was me thank you Luka for saving Me!"

"Oh that was nothing but your welcome" a smile crept from Lukas Face

"You Know Ever since that day i started following you around,around that time i saw you help a lot of people you even helped my little brother at garden before at that time i started to have feeling of wanting to know you more somehow thoses feelings develop into love"

"Im just being nice im not go-

"No! your the most beautiful person i ever saw in the whole universe, the hair that looks like cherry Blossoms, How your smile always make me smile every time and even when im feeling down how my heart beats fast whenever i see you i then realized how my love for you can never be describe in many levels you can say my love for you is infinite as why my friends say im hopelessly in love with you Luka" Miku said and smile

"Im Sure Luka you wont return back mu feelings" the tealette began to tear up

Im sorry Luka you m-must be d-disgusted... cuz being in love with someone from the same gender was always frowned upon the society anyways...

Fastly Luka Hugged the girl tightly

"shush dont cry... who said i wont return your feelings to be in truth i been in love with you too" Luka said

what? Miku said

Luka wiped Mikus tears away making her stop crying You really do? miku asks as she wiped her face

Yes i really do I Love you Miku Hatsune! Luka said proudly

Since you asks why you, ill ask too Why me Luka Megurine?

I was jogging then i heard you singing Melt as i come closer to hear your angel voice i saw you and immediately fall for you your voice your twin tails your teal color your face i fallen head over heels for all that especially your Voice and that other time i heard you singing sweet devil

 _"Make up and Dress up! ive become very lovely too"_ Miku suddenly sang that part my favorite songs are Melt and Sweet Devil i always sing it when im alone

"Your Voice is so Beautiful!" Luka commented "Miku your the most cute thing i ever laid my eyes on i really love you so much"

"Aww Luka Your So Sweet i love you too" miku said and gave her the most loveable smile ever

suddenly Miku Kissed Luka by the cheeck the pink suddenly blush instantly M-miku! Luka said and slowly Luka lean in, in Mikus face and kissed her by the lips Miku kissed back Luka and Miku pulled away

" I Love you Miku"

Hii Again Thanks you for reading and finishing the story to the end and sorry if theres wrong spelling English is not my first language and this is my first story will you pls review and again Arigatou! :D


End file.
